1. Technical Field
This invention relates to jar lids and, more particularly, to an integral grasping means for jar lids and the like and associated method for providing users with a convenient and efficient means of opening jar lids.
2. Prior Art
Loosening and removing jar lids is sometimes very difficult. Jars are often vacuum packed and the lids are tightened by mechanical means. This increases the amount of rotational force required to loosen the lids to remove the contents of the jars. Furthermore, at times, the contents of the jars are viscous, so that the contents harden between the surface at the top of the jar and the inner surfaces of the lid. This condition often occurs with heavy, tacky materials such as honey or molasses, as well as other foods which can dry up. People with reduced strength including children, the elderly, women and the ill and infirm sometimes require assistance to loosen and remove the lids on jars. Even strong individuals sometimes require help when lids are held fast by dried materials or when the lids have been strongly tightened by mechanical means at the factory. In addition to loosening the lids on jars to obtain the contents of the jars, it is often desirable to securely tighten the lids. Tightly closing containers with volatile materials is often required to prevent evaporation or the escape of noxious odors. Also, certain materials may be contaminated by oxygen or other outside elements if the jars or containers which are holding the materials are not tightly closed.
Accordingly, a need remains for an integral grasping means for jar lids and the like and associated method in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing an assembly that is convenient and easy to use, is durable yet lightweight in design, is versatile in its applications, and allows users to easily and efficiently open most any bottled or jarred product. Featuring a nonskid rubber surface, the present invention is effortlessly gripped and turned, providing quick access to a myriad of goods. By eliminating sore, aching hands and fingers which are so often associated with opening sharp, crimped lids and caps, the assembly allows users to open purchased goods in a comfortable fashion. Baby food jars, sauces, soups, canned vegetables and condiments are but a few of the countless items which can easily be accessed via use of the present invention.